This invention relates to an apparatus for shredding fowl carcasses into comminuted carcass material which may be composted in windrows or otherwise disposed of or used.
Farm animals who die and cannot be butchered must be disposed of in an acceptable way. Cremation introduces carbon dioxide and other undesirable gases into the atmosphere; burying can infect ground water; and whole-animal composting is a slow process.
Prior inventors have proposed various machines for comminuting or shredding carcasses. This invention, intended primarily for chicken carcasses, is an improvement over such prior devices.